


fallen

by Ethmaron



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Tags to be added, Visually Impaired Character, dream is a hero, implied dnf, sapnap is a demigod, so much of it please dont come for me, storytelling through memory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: Dream has always been the best hero--it was his purpose in life--blessed by the gods to do great things, and all that. But that can only take you so far, and once he fails, George and Sapnap are left to pick the pieces up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	fallen

**Author's Note:**

> hello there if you didnt read the tags there will be just so many inaccuracies please dont roast me for them lol also im very nervous to post this haha 
> 
> the plan is to have an individual chapter that centers around a specific set of characters in the AU idk whos next, but the dteam is up first :D

Dream had never considered himself arrogant, or cocky, or whatever else anyone ever said about him. He was, he thinks, only a believer of the truths presented to him in his life. Like that he was the best. He was better than everyone else--a hero unparalleled by any other (except, he concedes sourly, maybe Technoblade). Dream knew this as surely as he knew that he loved George and Sapnap, and that he hated the blazing hot summers of home. But he also knew that he could always be better. That there was always someone out there better than him, and if he tried hard enough, he could surpass them. 

That was how Dream found himself trudging up the carved out staircase of Mount Olympus, one hand permanently fixed on his sword hilt. It wasn't that there were any more monsters up here, just that there were still wild animals--and Dream had seen enough of George's patients to know that he’d just rather  _ not  _ fight one right now. So maybe he was being a little cautious. And not that he would ever admit it, but he was just a little bit nervous. Going to challenge the gods that blessed you tended to do that to a person. 

“C’mon…” he mutters to himself. “I already know that I’ll win. Techno’s the only other one who stands a chance.” 

Dream looks up and catches the gleam of sunlight off marble through the misty clouds, and then he’s standing at the entrance of Olympus. 

It was something from a fairytale--marble and gold towering around him in columns that reached beyond the heavens to the stars that were untouchable to him. Perhaps if he cared about such things, he would’ve stood to take it in a little longer. But he didn't, so he climbed up the stairs, and stepped into the splendor that was Olympus. 

~

_ He remembers soft hands caressing his face--thumbs pressing against his eyes. White sparks crowding his vision, and then he feels his skin ripping and his vision fractures as he tries to make out the face of the woman in front of him. But she’s a cracked mirror and her thumbs are pressing against his eyes again, forcing them closed. The white sparks are gone.  _

#

George had been talking with Sapnap in the forge when a shrieking noise had filled the air, accompanied by a blinding light outside the building. George startled, nearly burning his elbow on the tongs Sapnap had left laying on the table. 

“What the hell was  _ that _ ?” Sapnap asks, trying to see to where the light was now fading.    
“I’ll…go look.” George says, edging away from the tongs. “Hopefully it was just like. A fox or something.” 

Sapnap gives him a look that clearly reads ‘are you _stupid?’_ but goes back to hammering at the sword he was making. George grabs a discarded blade from the reject pile (which were perfectly fine--apparently they were ‘not up to standards’) just in case; even though he was shit at sword fighting. But it's made apparent he won't be needing the sword when he sees Dream hunched over and kneeling in the grass. The blade clatters to the stone, and then George is running to him, worry twisting his stomach into knots. Dream wasn't supposed to be back yet. 

“Dream? Dream, are you okay?”   
George stops in front of Dream as he looks up, and George can't hide his gasp as his hand flys to his mouth; eyes widening in horror. There’s a horrible broken sound that bursts from Dream, and it makes George’s heart ache. 

“I can't see,” Dream sobs, tears streaking down his cheeks. “I can't see.”

#

Dream said that he didn't remember it. That he didn't remember what had happened when he had run off to challenge the gods that had blessed him, and how that had ruined him. And maybe he didn't. But some part of him did, because in the middle of the night George would be awoken by screams that made his flesh crawl--screams that made him glad that their home was secluded from prying eyes. It became a routine--George waking up in the early hours of the morning to shoo Sapnap back to bed (he always asked if George wanted help. George always said no, and besides. He didn't want Sapnap to have to see him like that), before continuing to Dream’s room. George would shake him awake, offering an endless stream of spoken comfort to try and bring him back from whatever terror had left him as he was. Every night it would work. And like every night that preceded it, George could do nothing to truly help. 

~   
  


_ Dream remembered telling George and Sapnap of his plans. Their faces have started to blur away, but he remembers them yelling at him that he was being stupid. That even  _ Sapnap  _ wouldn't be able to defeat the gods, and he was a  _ demigod _. Dream had brushed them off, saying that if anyone could do it, it would be him. He remembered when George had grabbed his wrist, all fast words and concern for what would happen to him. His face is always a little clearer in that moment. But Dream remembers shaking his touch away, and going to gather his supplies to leave the next day. He had only told them to let them know where he would be. Not to ask for permission to leave, or even for their support. He already knew he would be successful. He had gone to Eret the day before, and he had told him that he would fail--but Eret was notorious for lying about his visions. Some people thought that Eret thought it was funny to mess with people. Dream didn't have time for games, and even when Eret pleaded for him to reconsider, he stood firm in his decision. He would return home victorious and-- _

#   
  


George found Dream and Sapnap in the training circle out back, both holding practice swords. He stands a short distance away, giving Sapnap a little wave. Sapnap looks exasperated, but waves back, before Dream is running at him. Sapnap steps to the side, and watches as Dream stumbles out of the circle. 

“Let me try again.” Dream says, words clipped and angry.    
“Dream, we’ve been doing this for--”   
“ _ Sapnap _ .”

Sapnap purses his lips, and George watches as they reset themselves. Sapnap’s sword hangs loosely at his side, and when Dream shifts to move, Sapnap meets him halfway and  _ shoves.  _ George gapes as Dream stumbles back before falling, his sword clattering to the ground. 

Dream looks up to him, looking furious. “What the  _ fu-- _ ”   
“Why can't you get it through your  _ thick skull _ \---” Sapnap snaps, “that you will  _ never  _ get back to who you were before. Give up, Dream!”

_ This was not going to go well _ , George thinks, hurrying over to them.    
“Guys, ok, hold on--”   
“No, George!” 

George clenches his jaw, narrowing his eyes at Sapnap. 

“ _ Both  _ of you need to listen to this. You two can't--” Sapnap gestures at them helplessly, watching as George helps Dream up. “You two are so set on the idea that you can somehow  _ fix this _ . How are you going to fix this, George? You spend your days praying and searching for some magical cure all that will heal a  _ gods will _ . Are you  _ insane _ ?”

“Shut up, Sapnap.” George says, no real heat behind his words. 

“Dream! You’ve spent the past  _ month  _ doing  _ nothing _ . And suddenly you think you're going to be able to fight again? You can't fucking  _ see _ , Dream! What the hell are you gonna do besides trip around and hurt yourself more?”

“You don't know  _ anything,  _ Sapnap--” Dream snarls, “I can fix this. I made a mistake that I can fix. I don't need you to help me. I don't need your  _ charity _ .”   
Sapnap’s eyes flash, and George notices with a faint feeling that his hands were starting to glow. “Why can't you see that you're hurting  _ everyone _ ? George barely sleeps anymore--”   
“Not true, Sapnap.” George says tiredly.    
Sapnap glares at him, and George waggles his fingers at him, tilting his head slightly. 

“Calm down, Sapnap. You’re getting too worked up.”   
Sapnap pats his hands out quickly on his tunic, taking a shaky breath. “You,” he says, jabbing Dream in the chest, “are  _ ruining  _ everything. Stop living for yourself and take someone else into account for once.”

Sapnap looks like he has a lot more to say, but instead he huffs, stalking towards the forge. 

George turns his attention back to Dream (Sapnap damage control could wait until later), checking his elbows to see if they were hurt. They were only a little scraped up--nothing bad. 

“I  _ hate him _ .” Dream seethes. “He doesn't understand  _ anything _ .”   
“You don't hate him,” George sighs, gathering up the practice swords. He dumps them by the edge of the ring, before returning to Dream. “You’re just angry. Are you even actually angry at  _ Sapnap _ ?”   
“He’s the one going around telling me to give up!”   
“He’s not…” George hesitates, “He's not telling you to give up--he just means that you need to stop thinking that you can go back to normal. This is just how you are now. I don't like it either, but…”   
“Is what he said true?”   
George blinks, not following the sudden change. “What?”   
“He said you weren't sleeping.”

“I’m fine, Dream. I’m more worried about you.”   
“I just need to fix it. Those stupid-”

“ _ Don't  _ finish that sentence,” George says nervously. “I wasn't exactly a fan of the thunderstorms and angry animals that first week.”   
“They are.” Dream says. “They did  _ this  _ to me.”   
George doesn't want to look, but when he peeks up, Dream is looking at him intently, fractured eyes looking everywhere and nowhere. It bleeds onto his skin, and it is horrible to see. 

“I promised you that I would fix it for you, Dream. I’ll find something that works and--if you could just tell me what actually happened it could help me a  _ lot-- _ ”   
“I already told you I don't remember.” Dream says shortly. 

George hesitates, before turning away, and leaving. He couldn't do this again. 

~

_ He remembers practicing swordplay with Sapnap as a kid, whacking wooden swords against each other with no real rhyme or reason--when it more often than not devolved into them wrestling around on the ground until they got yelled at. He remembers the first time he beat Sapnap and how  _ thrilling  _ it had felt to be better at something. When he realized that he was  _ good  _ at something. He remembers his parents telling him that he had been blessed by the gods. That he would go on to do incredible things. He was glad he had Sapnap to practice with and keep his ego mostly in check during that time. _

_ ...What had his mothers face looked like? _

#

George wakes up to the sunlight streaming in through the window. It takes him a moment to realize what’s wrong with that, before he's tripping over his own feet to look for Dream. He finds him sitting under a tree in the courtyard, looking bored. As he gets closer, he realizes his hands are fiddling with a roll of bandages. 

“Dream? Are you okay?”   
“I’m fine.” 

His voice sounds scratchy, and his shoulders slump in what George recognizes as a sleepless night from Dream. 

George settles down next to him, leaning back against the tree. The bark digs into his back uncomfortably, but then Dream’s leaning up against him, and George doesn't care about the bark. 

“What’s the deal with the bandages?” He asks, glancing to Dream’s hands. 

“I want you to wrap them around my face. I tried but I couldn't do it right.”   
“Why?”   
“Because I want to be able to go places.”   
George’s silence drags another response from Dream.    
“I look weird. I don't want to freak people out. They’re not you, or Sapnap.”

_ Oh.  _

“Dream, you don't-”   
Dream sighs, his hands stilling. “I’m not  _ stupid _ , George. I know that whatever it looks like, it looks awful. I don't...I’d rather just cover it up than have to deal with the other option.”

“Okay,” George whispers, “Let me see them.”

Dream passes him the bandages, sitting himself up while George turns to face him. 

George plays a little bit of the roll out, before holding it against the side of Dreams head, and starts to wrap. He makes sure its not too tight as he winds it around and around, covering more and more of Dreams’ face. When he finishes securing the tail of the bandage, George sits back, grabbing the edge of his tunic tightly. Dream touches his face carefully, before smiling slightly.    
“Thank you,” he murmurs. 

George wants to cry. 

#   
  


The wind rustles through the grass, bringing with it the scent of smoke and fire. Sapnap was working in the forge again, George thinks with a sigh. He had been holed up in there for the past week, doing gods knows what. Whenever George had asked, Sapnap had only shaken his head and refused to comment. George still didn't know if Sapnap and Dream had talked after the sword incident, and he didn't want to push it. 

“George!” 

George turns towards his name, seeing Dream standing by the house, looking impatient. 

“I’m over here, Dream.” 

George watches with the normal apprehension as Dream runs over. He had lost count of the times Dream had tripped and scraped his palms and knees up while running. Just another painful reminder of what was lost. Now, though, Dream had successfully made it to him without bodily harm, and (assumedly) tried to give him a clap on the shoulder, but it ended up more of Dream slapping his neck. Undeterred by this slip, Dream was smiling. 

“Karl’s here!” 

George raises an eyebrow. “I see. Who is he here for?”   
“Sapnap, but he needed to talk to you too.”   
George gently removes Dream’s hand from his shoulder, shifting so that he was holding his hand. George starts walking, tugging Dream along with him.    
“Did he say what about?”   
“Something about Tommy and some plant--”   
George sighs. “Of course it’s Tommy.”   
They pass under the arch and George can see Karl standing awkwardly in the courtyard, looking at some of the flowers with mild interest. 

“George! Thank god, I need something--”   
“For Tommy?”   
“Yeah. For Tommy.”   
“What exactly happened?”   
“Well, according to him, Tubbo and him were out in the forest, and…” 

George is only half listening, waiting for Karl to get to the actual problem. He watches as Karl talks, who’s not entirely unsubtle in his looks to Dream.    
“..so anyway,” he finally finishes, “Tommy said that you would know what to do to make it go away.”   
“I told him he was probably allergic to that stupid thing,” George says, rubbing at his eyes. “He never listens.”   
“Where’s Sapnap?” Karl asks, glancing around. “In the forge?”    
“Yeah. See if you can talk some sense into him, will you? He’s been stuck up in there for a while.”

“Sure,” Karl says absentmindedly, heading towards the forge. 

There’s a beat of silence, before Dream clears his throat.    
“So Tommy’s allergic to  _ plants _ ?”   
“Just this one kind of ivy, I think. He came here before for help.”   
“I don't remember that.”

“You weren't here.” George says. 

“...oh.”   
There was a lot Dream wasn't there for. 

~   
  


_ He doesn't even remember who or what he had been fighting when he had returned and found the house silent. He had called out for George and Sapnap, but George was the only one who had responded. He was in his workroom, wrapping his arm in bandages.  _

_ Sapnap was sick, George had said. It had been an accident, he said. Sapnap was sick and had grabbed his arm and-- _

#

A loud bang and then consequential sound of clattering metal breaks the silence in Geogre’s workroom, and he casts an anxious look to Dream, who was sitting in the corner, looking bored.    
“Sapnap?” he asks. 

“Sapnap.” Dream sighs. 

“Stay here, I’ll go check it out.”    
“I can come with you,” Dream says, sitting up slightly, sounding hopeful. 

George hesitates--it would be faster to go alone.    
“Just stay here.”   
  


It’s dead silent as George runs into the forge, and he nearly steps onto a still glowing hot sword in his hurry. He stumbles back, looking at the wreck that the workshop had become. Blades and tools were scattered across the tables and floors, with Sapnap standing in the middle of it all, palms burning handprints into the wooden table he leaned on. George carefully picked his way across the disaster, approaching Sapnap carefully.    
“Sap, hey, what happened?”   
Sapnap looks up to him, anger and a weary kind of despair etched into the lines of his face. “A mask.”   
“...what?”   
Sapnap straightens, pulling his hands from the smoldering table. “I prayed to him for a  _ week _ . For anything.  _ Anything  _ that would fix Dream. He can create unfathomable things--a functioning pair of eyes should be easy, right? Instead all he gives me is a mask for him. Is that what the gods want us to do? Cover it up and ignore it? We’re  _ already  _ doing that!”   
“Sapnap…” 

He looks desperate. “Why wouldn't he listen to us, George? Why couldn't he listen to us just that  _ one time _ ? Now he’s…” Sapnap bites off his words, staring down at his hands. 

“He’s what, Sap?”   
“He’s  _ nothing _ .” Sapnap says bitterly. 

~

_ Dream will never forget Sapnap’s face when the bandages came off of George’s arm. How he saw the perfect imprint of his own hand on George’s forearm, and how the color drained from his face all at once. George insisted it was okay--it was an accident and he hadn't meant to, but Dream remembers chasing after Sapnap as he tried to run away from what he had done. Yelling at him that he  _ knew  _ he lost control when he got sick and why did he let George  _ near  _ him at all. Sapnap hadn't had any words for that. Dream had told him that he should’ve known better. Sapnap said that someone who knew should’ve been there to tell him.  _

_ They didn't talk for a while after that.  _

#

George convinces Sapnap to at least offer the mask to Dream. He’s not sure how it's supposed to stay on without a tie, and they hadn't been able to hammer a hole through it for a strap, so George assumed there was an enchantment on it. But he was tired of their standoff, and wanted it to end so that things could go back to normal. Or, at least what normal was now. 

They were sat eating breakfast when Sapnap pulls the mask out, and thrusts it across the table towards Dream. George nudges Dream, who glances to him, blinking in confusion. 

“What?”   
“Take what Sapnap’s giving you.”   
Dream holds his hand out, and Sapnap shoves the mask into his hand, and continues to shovel his breakfast into his mouth. 

“...what is it?” Dream asks. He frowns and runs his hands over it, mapping out the curve of the mask with his fingers. 

“It’s a mask. From  _ dear old dad _ .” 

George glances nervously to the ceiling--today was a relatively good day so far, and he wasn't looking to get struck down by an angry god. 

“Why do I need a mask?” Dream asks, still running his fingers over the mask. 

“I don't know.” Sapnap says. “Just try it on.”   
“There’s no strap to it.”   
“We know.” George says, smiling slightly. “We couldn't add one so. Put it on,” he prompts. “See what happens.”

Dream hesitates, before putting it up to his face. He pulls his hands away, and the mask stays. The smile stares back at George, and he realizes that he doesn't like it too much. He didn't like not being able to see Dream’s face. 

“How do I look?” 

He can tell from his voice that he’s smiling. 

George rolls his eyes, shoving at Dream’s shoulders. “Like a dork.”   
“It looks fine.” Sapnap says. “How does it stay on?”

“I dunno,” Dream mutters, tapping at the ceramic. “It just kinda stuck.”   
“Try taking it off.” 

It comes off easily. 

“Huh. Cool.” 

Dream sticks it back on, and laughs. It’s the first time George can remember hearing him laugh since the day he returned. 

“Dream, I’m going to the forest today, you want to come?”   
Dream perks up, his hands gripping the edge of the table. “Serious?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Hell yeah. Let’s go!”   
  


George tries to convince himself he doesn't regret it. Because Dream needed to get out and learn to walk around a little better than he did. It took about five minutes of Dream tripping over roots and smacking into trees to make George grab his hand and lead him through the forest, from plant to plant, gathering things for his stores. It reminded him of when they were younger--Dream trailing through the woods after George as he looked for plants and berries. Dream had always made fun of how he looked with his goggles on, saying he looked like some creature from the deep seas (he had later confided it creeped him out slightly that his eyes glowed through them. George had laughed and told him that it was okay). 

“What are you gathering, exactly?” Dream asks. 

It takes George a moment to process that he had asked. Dream hadn't really ever cared about these trips for the actual gathering of medicinal herbs--he had always just used it as an excuse to tag along with George. 

“I’m just getting things to restore my supplies, and then stuff for Tommy.”   
“Do you want help?”   
At this, George stops, and Dream comes to a halt behind him. 

“What?” 

“Do you want help---gathering everything, I mean.” 

George stares at him, wondering if maybe he had hit his head a little too hard on the trees. “First off, you’d not be much help. Second, where is all this coming from?”   
Dream hesitates, before shaking his head. “Nothing. Let’s keep going.”   
George wants to push it--make him tell him what was going through his head. Make him tell him what had happened in the moments he hadn't been there. But Dream was stubborn. George knew he wouldn't be able to get anything actually useful out of him if he tried to force it out. So he lets it go.    
“Fine. Let’s go. I don't need your help.”   
George thinks he hears Dream say something in response, but when he glances back, all he can see is the unchanging expression on the mask. They continue on. 

  
~

_ Dream remembers the first time he and George met. George had come to their village for training, and Dream remembers being completely enamored with him--begging for stories of the world. George told him over and over that he hadn't really  _ gone  _ anywhere--he was only from a few villages over--but that didn't matter to Dream. He’d been stuck in the same area for his entire life--training for something that would still take time to be brought around. At some point George had become a permanent fixture next to Dream and Sapnap--Dream can't remember when it really happened. One day it had been him and Sapnap running around in the woods fighting imaginary monsters, and the next George was there too--collecting herbs as they went. He remembers Geogre telling them little facts about what he gathered--full of new information that he desperately wanted to share. The plant names and facts had long since blurred from his memory. There was a lot that had been blurred. Things he wished he had remembered.  _

#

For the first time in a long while, George is awoken by the screams. He blinks heavily against the sleep that weighs on his eyes, but pushes himself out of bed, and plods to Dream’s room. Sapnap (somehow) hadn't woken up. Or maybe he had, and just hadn't made the effort to get up. He shuffles into Dream’s room, and puts a hand on his shoulder, startling the man awake. 

“Dream, it’s me.”   
“George.” The relief in his voice is palpable, and Dream’s hand wraps around George’s wrist. 

George kneels next to him, sighing. “Why won't you tell me what happened?”   
“I…” He swallows thickly, the thought of  _ actively  _ trying to remember it all making him feel ill.

“What’s been up with you?” George whispers, studying his face, trying to get  _ anything  _ from it. 

He only sees the tight worry in the line between his eyebrows--how his eyes glow slightly in the moonlight. 

“I’ve not been a good person.” He says, offering a small piece from the bigger picture. “I’ve--Sapnap was right, when he said that I was only living for myself. I was so focused on  _ myself  _ that I--”

“Dream…”   
He lets out a sigh, and shakes his head. 

George leans forwards slightly, and brushes the hair from his eyes. 

“George, I’ve been terrible to you. To Sapnap. I thought I was better than the  _ gods _ .” He lets out a breathy laugh, almost disbelieving. “I was so stupid. Blinded by the glory I could’ve had.”   
“You’ll always be a hero, Dream.”   
“I wasn't doing it for that, George. It was never for that.”   
Dream lets go of his wrist, pushing the heel of his palms into his eyes. “I just wanted to be...I wanted to be someone that would never be forgotten. Someone that time would never forget. That the gods would remember.”   
He drops his hands, and sits up, the moonlight finally lighting his face up completely to George. George lets out a small breath, before he takes Dream’s hand, holding it tightly. 

“For the weight that it carries, I will never forget you.”

There's a moment's pause, before Dream looks away from him. “The dreams…”   
“You don't---”   
“The ones who blessed me, they all stood to face me when I had arrived. They’re incredible, George. They have a human form, but they don't  _ really  _ look human. Not like you do. You can tell that they’re something different.”   
“They’re gods, Dream.”   
“You wouldn’t understand.” Dream says bitterly. 

George doesn't have a reply to this. 

“They told me I was an arrogant fool. They took my eyes and then cast me back down. It was pain like you could never  _ imagine _ .”   
“I’m sorry.”

“I wish I had been better to you. I wish I could have seen you one last time.”

Dream reaches up and George lets him trace the lines of his face, his breath catching in his throat. 

“I feel like I barely remember what you look like anymore.”

“I’ll find a way to do something.”   
“There's nothing to do. I just...I need to move on.”   
“We can still do something, there’s things I haven't  _ tried  _ yet--”   
“I don't care anymore, George.” His hands fall to his lap. “I don't care.”

~   
  


_ He remembers playing in the sea with Sapnap, splashing each other with the warm water and dunking each other under the surface as they screamed with laughter. Playing tag on the mountain side and picking fruit from the trees in the harvest months and gorging themselves until they felt sick. Dream remembers gossiping with Sapnap while he worked in the forge--watching Sapnap use his powers to his advantage as he molded metal into something that could be used to slay monsters. He remembers asking why Sapnap wasn't interested in being a hero at all. He had said they didn't need two people with the same idea and besides, who was going to make Dream his legendary weapons?  _

_ When they met George they went out to the small islands that dotted the coast to explore--and camped under the stars as George tried to point out the constellations. Dream and Sapnap weren't very good students, and could never find the constellations again without help. Dream remembers George’s fond smile as he shows them again, never seeming to be annoyed.  _

_ He remembers his first adventure--leaving the familiar comfort of George and Sapnap to go into the world alone for the first time.  _

~   
  


_ A voice that can't seem to settle speaks to him--wavery but strong--lilting and playful and everything in between. He struggles to make out what the voice says, but he can feel hands brushing against his eyes and a feeling of relief washes over him, and he doesn't really care that he can't understand what’s being said. _

_ “Open your eyes.”  _

_ He blinks, but he can't see anything--there's the bandages wrapped tightly around his eyes and he can feel the mask on his face.  _

_ “Open your eyes,” the voice insists.  _

_ He fumbles with the edges of the mask, and waits to hear it clunk to the floor--but the noise never comes. He reaches for the bandages next, pulling at them and feeling them dissolve under his fingers.  _ _  
_ _ He hears his name, the voice urging him to _ look _ \--to open his eyes and see. And he wants to scream that he's been  _ trying  _ to do that ever since the gods damned him but his voice doesn't work so he sits and he blinks and blinks until fuzzy lines start to form and he hears the voice’s approval--telling him that he was one of their favorites. That he had changed in their eyes, and for that he deserved a second try.  _ _  
_   
#

He wakes up and blinks. And blinks again because it looks...different. He takes a moment to freak out to himself that he can  _ see  _ again--but it’s not  _ quite  _ sight. Because he can tell there's a table a few feet away, but it’s edges are fuzzy and seem to fade in and out from darkness, and he can't see anything besides its vague shape. He supposes that that’s better than nothing. 

#

It takes a long time to explain to George and Sapnap what had happened, partially because he wasn't exactly sure himself. He tried to explain what it was like--how he could see the shapes and suggestions of things, rather than actually  _ seeing  _ it. After the third explanation or so, George didn't seem too concerned about it--happier that Dream could see again rather than being worried over the exact how or why. Sapnap seems more hesitant to believe it. 

He says as much when he finds Dream sitting on the edge of the cliff that drops off to the sea, legs dangling over the drop. Dream says that he doesn't care if Sapnap believes it or not. George doesn't have anything to say to that, and instead sits himself down next to Dream, looking out at the waves. 

“I’m worried that I’ll forget you.” Dream suddenly says. 

George blinks. “What?”   
Dream’s hands twist in his lap, and he looks anywhere but George. “I don't want to forget your face. Or Sapnap. I don’t want to forget either of you.”   
“You won’t forget us. You can see us now, can’t you?”   
Dream lets out a frustrated noise. “I can’t  _ see  _ you. I can't see your face. I just know that you’re there. It’s just something I know. It’s easier to see stuff when it’s closer to me--but I can’t even see colors anymore.” 

George can’t help but laugh. “Does that really matter?”   
“Yes.” Dream says, “I can’t watch the sunrise anymore and can’t see the trees and the flowers and I can’t see  _ you _ .”

George has nothing to say to that. 

~

_ Dream remembers the first time he got back from a successful adventure--Sapnap spotting him coming up the walk, and yelling for George. George appearing a moment later--his face lighting up as he runs to Dream and then Dream’s got him in a crushing hug, laughing and smiling, ignoring his injuries in favor of celebration. Sapnap is there clapping him on his back, asking how his weapons held up, if they needed repairs--so many questions that they run together and fade from time. Dream is more focused on George and how his eyes sparkle and-- _

#

George drags Dream down to the beach the next day, checking behind himself every other moment to make sure Dream hasn't fallen (it wasn't that he didn't believe he could do it, just that George would rather not have to patch him up after a nasty fall). They make it down safely enough, and then they’re standing by the water, the waves lapping gently at the shore. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” George says. “I didn’t...I didn’t have any other ideas on how to help you.”   
Dream is silent, looking out to the water, his fingers tapping a seemingly random pattern against his thigh. 

“I don't know who helped me,” he says. “It was one of the gods, but there was nothing. At least, nothing that I remember.”   
And unlike when Dream says he doesn't remember what happened when his sight was taken, George believes him on this. 

“Maybe it was one of them trying to take it back. To fix it or something.”   
Dream shakes his head, the tapping on his leg stopping suddenly. “No. No...they wouldn't have done that. It must’ve been someone else.”   
“But you said yourself that--”   
“I said it wasn't them, George!”

George feels his cheeks warm and he takes a step back, angry words threatening to bubble up because he was just trying to be  _ helpful _ . 

But Dream’s face falls and he hates apologizing but--

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to snap.”

George only walks to the water and lets the water wash over his feet and hit against his shins and for a second he lets the silence hang heavy and awkward before it starts to feel mean and he sighs, turning back to Dream. He’s standing looking at him, hands twisted in his tunic and his mouth pressed into a thin line from irritation.    
“It’s okay, Dream.”

Dream steps forward hesitantly before George grabs his hand, tugging him into the water with him and Dream startles at the water but George only pulls him in deeper and Dream has never been good at saying no to him so he lets George pull him into the sea. And he can't see Georges brilliant smile when Dream laughs--open and loud and it almost feels like none of the bad things ever happened. 

~

_ Dream remembers when things started to change. When he was gone more often than not and he had come back one day to realize that his spot in their world had ebbed enough that their daily dance of routine had forgotten him as a partner and he hated it. And it’s not as if they didn't  _ try  _ to let him in--it’s just that he had to go too much. It was really only towards the end of it all that he was around more. They had just started to ease back into normalcy when he had announced his unknown plan of downfall and then it was history. _

#   
  


George found Dream and Sapnap back in the ring the next day, and he worries that it will be a repeat of last time, but it’s not. Dream is certainly not doing amazing, and Sapnap is holding back (Dream can tell and George can hear him griping at Sapnap about it) but he’s not failing immediately. And that’s something. George settles by the side and watches with his arms folded over his knees as they go back and forth at each other. He lets himself doze as they continue to spar, the sun warm on his back and the air cool as it blows from the ocean. 

George doesn't know how much later it is when Dream collapses next to him, throwing his arm around his shoulders and leaning up against him. 

“Ugh. Get off,” George complains.    
“Shut up, you love me.”   
George grumbles some more, but adjusts himself so that he can sit more comfortably.

“You’re not wearing the mask,” George comments, hoping to come across as casual. 

Dream shrugs, tapping his fingers against George’s shoulder. “I’m not wearing the bandages either.”   
George hums in acknowledgement, but it still makes him slightly nervous to talk about it all. It still freaks him out a bit to look at his eyes, if he was being honest with himself. 

“Will you help me with archery?” 

George nods slightly. “Yeah. You’re better than I am, though.”   
“I just need help to know how good my aim is.”   
“Will you be able to know where you’re aiming?”   
“I think so. At least, the general idea of it. I...I probably won’t ever be as accurate as I once was, but I think I can hit the general targets.”   
“Yeah. I’ll help.”

Dream laughs, and George looks to him, smiling slightly. “What?”   
“When was the last time you actually fired a bow?”   
George scoffs, rolling his eyes. “It hasn’t been  _ that  _ long. Besides, I’m  _ naturally  _ good at it.”   
Dream snorts, pulling George closer. “Yeah  _ right.  _ You’re  _ blessed,  _ that’s not being naturally good at it.”   
“Then the same can be said for you!”   
Dream rolls his eyes, which looks  _ very  _ weird, and smiles. “I never said I was naturally good at anything. But, I am.”   
He was insufferable.    
“And what’s that, Dream?”   
“Beating you and Sap at everything.”   
George shoves him, but laughs. “Shut  _ up _ . You’re such an idiot.”

Dream grins, standing and grabbing George’s arm. “C’mon. Let’s go.”   
“You want to do this now?”   
“When else would we do it?”   
George groans, but lets Dream tug him to his feet, and they head off to gather their bows and quivers. 

~   
  


_ He remembers the dumb little competitions they would have with the other boys in the village--sometimes it was running, sometimes it was swordfighting, and sometimes, it was archery. Dream remembers the time he and Sapnap had finally convinced George to join one of the archery competitions; after days of nagging. Dream had watched him from the sidelines, maybe staring a little too much when it was George’s turn. He watched as George shoved at Sapnap who was making fun of him for something, before grabbing his first arrow and nocking it--pulling back back back on the string. He was still watching as the arrow hit bullseye and George’s face lit up, looking immediately for Dream. He remembers the sunlight turning his eyes to honey, and-- _

#   
  


The sun isn't even up when George gets shaken awake by Dream, and he tries to push him away because it’s  _ so early  _ but he forces him to wake up anyway. 

Geogre grabs Dreams hand, grumbling. “What do you want, Dream?” 

“I want to show you something.”

George lets Dream’s hands drop, and squints up at him. His eyes glow slightly in the darkness, staring at him. George shoves Dream’s face away, sighing as Dream laughs quietly. 

“Come on,” Dream urges, “Before the sun is up.” 

“Fine,” George says, “This better be worth it.”   
  


Dream leads him through the forest, following a path that seems achingly familiar.    
“Where are we going?”   
“You’ll see, you’ll see.”

George glances at the sword on Dream’s hip, and hums. “You’re not planning on getting attacked, are you?”   
Dream turns back to him in surprise, almost tripping over an exposed tree root. “What? No. Why?”   
“You’ve got your sword with you.”   
“Oh.” Dream pats the hilt awkwardly, shrugging. “I don't know. I just like to have it around. Just in case.”   
“I’m sure there’s tons of evil doers in the forest at the crack of dawn.”   
Dream makes a sound of annoyance, turning back to focus on the path. “Come on. Almost there.”   
Rolling his eyes, George follows, watching as the path begins to widen, and the trees become more spread out. The ground changes from roots and soil to grass as they enter the clearing, and George recognizes it.    
“Oh!”   
“You remember it?”   
“Yeah. I haven't thought about this place in a long time.”   
Dream shrugs, sitting himself down in the middle of the clearing. 

George joins him a second later, sighing slightly. “Sapnap wouldn't shut up about almost dying.”

“To be fair, falling from a cliff wouldn't have been fun even if he would have survived.”

“Especially because  _ I  _ would’ve had to patch him up, and he’s a baby.”

Dream laughs, picking at the grass under his hands. “Is the sun rising yet?”   
George looks to the gap in the trees at the drop off, watching the light start to bleed across the trees.    
“Yeah.”   
“I miss the sunrises,” Dream says softly.    
George picks a flower from the grass, twirling it between his fingers. “You’ll see one again.”   
The lie sits between them as the sun starts to light the world. 

~

_ They were told of the gods when they were young--Dream because he was destined for something amazing (now, he wonders exactly what that was--it certainly couldn't be  _ this _ ), and Sapnap because he was the son of a god. Their parents told them that they created the world around them and that different gods controlled different aspects of the world. That they should pray to them and give offerings and respect them above everything else. Obviously Dream had had some difficulty with the last one. George and Sapnap had always been good at it, he thinks. At least they had never done anything to spite the gods. And for the most part the gods ignored them, but Dream had demanded their attention--gone to their doorstep and challenged them and, well--Dream wasn't a god.  _

#

“Come  _ on,  _ guys!” Sapnap calls, running ahead. 

“Shut up, Sapnap.” George whines, checking behind him for Dream. 

“I’m fine, George, just keep going.”

George rolls his eyes, continuing after Sapnap, resisting the urge to check behind him again.

“Where are we going?” Dream asks. 

“You’ll see!” 

George follows Sapnap and they emerge into the field, the grass whipping against their legs and the stars blinking down at them. 

“Ok!” Sapnap says, coming to a sudden stop. “Here.”   
“What are we doing here?” George laughs.    
“There’s supposed to be a meteor shower! Karl told me.”   
“Oh,  _ Karl  _ told you--” 

Sapnap smacks Dream’s shoulder, glancing up to the sky.    
“Look! There’s one of them!”   
“How am I supposed to watch?” Dream complains. 

Sapnap tugs him down to the ground, rolling his eyes. “George can tell you what it looks like. Now come  _ on _ . Sit.”   
George sits, leaning up against Dream’s back, staring up at the sky.    
“George--” Dream grumbles. 

Sapnap falls back on them a second later, and George and Dream both complain, but settle themselves until they’re all leaning up against each other, looking up at the stars and meteors that streak past. 

“Tell me what it looks like, George,” Dream demands, hitting his head slightly against George’s. 

“I don't know. It’s bright. It’s...really pretty.”   
There’s a moment of silence between the three of them, before Dream bursts out into laughter.    
“You  _ suck  _ at this!” 

George sits up and whips around, heat creeping up his face. “ _ Hey-- _ ”

But his next words die on his lips when he sees Dream’s smile--his face gently illuminated by the night sky--his eyes crinkling at the corners. He stares for what must be too long, because then Sapnap tackles the both of them in a hug, laughing wildly. 

“Sapnap!” 

He giggles, and rolls off of them, ruffling George’s hair. “You guys are so dumb!”

George laughs, suffocating fondness bubbling up in his chest as he lays back to watch the sky bleed past with the two people that matter the most in this world--more than the gods. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this you are so epic wtf 
> 
> if u ever wanna share thoughts or smthn you can find me on twt @ethmaron  
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
